


Little Red and the Greedy Wolf

by VelvetDweams



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bird Hybrid TommyInnit, Dream b like "wuv me or i'll fucking beat you senseless uwu", Dream is back at it again with hurting the children, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Mild Language, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Has a Bad Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetDweams/pseuds/VelvetDweams
Summary: A little lamb meets a sad and lonely wolf, who he invites to his home. The lamb does not realize the danger he's put him and his brothers in, for the wolf is hungry and wants to eat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Little Red and the Greedy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Because Tommy doesn't want Tubbo to be lonely when he goes adventuring with Philza and Technoblade, Tommy gives him two of his most valuable possessions, his discs. So that he can listen to music and think of Tommy no matter where he is. In return, Tubbo leaves his bee plush, Spinz, with Tommy so that he can cuddle it whenever. NO, THEY ARE NOT CLINGY DONT @ me.

_Once upon a time, there was a great wolf prince whose attachments were torn from him. In a desperate attempt to regain what he lost, he took other peoples' attachments. But there was still that empty gaping hole in his soul that could never be filled, no matter how much he took and took and took. The wolf prince fell into his own despair._

_\---_

"Now, Tubbo, you mustn't stop for anything. You mustn't talk to anybody. You must hurry back to Wilbur's before it gets too dark," Philza tells the small boy, wrapping an old red cloak around the boy and clasping it around his neck. 

The little boy known as Tubbo scowls as the cloak is fastened. Thanks to this dumb thing, he's been given the embarrassing nickname of "Little Red". Red wasn't even _his_ color. But that didn't matter since he was leaving the city and going back to his brothers, which cheered him up at the thought.

"Of course, Mr. Philza, I promise I won't!" Tubbo replies back, chipper and eager to get on his way to see Tommy and Wilbur once more, who lived out deep in the forest. It'd been almost a whole month since he'd last seen the two, tagging along on an adventure with the famous Blade and Mr. Philza. 

"And tell them Technoblade sends his love and that we will show up in a week or two."

"I reckon that they'll be happy to see you two," Tubbo says, "Goodbye now, Mr. Philza!" The young ram hybrid waves his free hand at the cloaked man and steps out of the house. He pulls up the red hood, lined with white fur, and grips the handle of the basket tightly. The young ram stares out into the looming forest before them. Without thinking a second more, he skips on the path heading into the woods, humming a happy tune. 

Now unknowingly to the boy, he was being watched by a pair of clever green eyes. And these eyes spied a basket swimming with attachment. Whatever was in there, he wanted. He wanted so badly that he could hardly stop himself from stepping up to the small lamb and stealing the attachment, maybe even feasting upon the lamb. After all, these spying eyes belonged to quite the hungry and greedy wolf. But he waited and stalked, listening to the small lamb's bleating and humming. 

Now, the little ram knew he was being watched, but he didn't know what, and so he assumed it must have just been a more curious forest animal and did not worry about it. But he did not let that stop him as he remembered Philza's words. He mustn't stop for any reason, lest nightfall comes, and he'll definitely be in danger in these woods. But when a sad and lonely wolf is sitting on the side of the path, ears folded back as he looked upset about something. Tubbo forgot his promise. He couldn't really tell if the other was sad or not, face covered by a white mask, but the little ram could just _feel_ it.

He stops, falling into the wolf's trap.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wolf? Why so down?" 

"I'm lonely," the wolf confesses, "I've lost all my attachments, and now I don't know what to do with myself."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wolf," the little lamb says, sympathizing with the other. Once, he'd lost all of his attachments too, but he was able to find and forge new ones with his family. 

"It's alright, Little Red," the little lamb prickles at the nickname, but doesn't say anything to that. The wolf sighs before perking up a little, "Might I ask what's in that basket?"

"Oh, this?" the boy looks to the basket, "It's a gift for my brother!" 

It reeked of attachment. The big and bad greedy wolf wanted it. 

"Your brother?" the wolf inquired.

"Yes! I'm going back to my brother's home," the little boy told him.

The wolf thought he was talking about a singular brother, not knowing that he actually meant "brothers'''. 

"Really? Why did you leave?" 

"I wanted to travel with my father and older brother," the lamb answers, a shine in his eyes as he does so. 

"And where are they? Wouldn't it be dangerous to leave a little lamb like you out here by yourself?" 

"No, Mr. Philza trusts me to get there safely! And so, I will!" 

"Ah, well, I shouldn't be holding you up now, should I?" 

"Oh no, it's alright! I still have plenty of time, but I guess I should be going..." 

Suddenly, the wolf has hunched over again, waves of sadness rolling off of him, "That is right. You should be going along now."

"Hey, I know, you should come to visit us sometime so you won't be lonely!" And so foolishly does the little lamb tell the big wolf where his home is. He can't see it, but underneath that cursed mask, the wolf is grinning wide. 

"Thank you," the wolf says, getting to his feet. He towered over the small lamb, large hands outstretched, clawed fingers flexing, "I'm Dream," the wolf introduces himself.

The lamb does not see the danger of taking the wolf's hand, shaking it with a happy smile, "And you can call me Tubbo if you want!" 

"Y'know, there's a beautiful flower field nearby in that direction. It'd be nice if you picked some for your brother. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." 

"But I mustn't!" Tubbo gasps, "If I spend too much time, it'd surely get late..." 

"Don't worry! You still have a lot of time, and the flower field isn't that far!" the wolf reassures him, "You'd easily pick some lovely flowers and then be on your way once more. You did say you had enough time." 

Tubbo furrows his brows, brown ears flicking as he thinks it over. He knew Tommy wouldn't care much for flowers, so he'd find him something else for his little brother, but Wilbur loved to put the flowers Tubbo brought him around the house. He always smiles big when he is handed a pretty flower. 

"Well, if you say so, thank you, Mr. Dream! I'll see you sometime!" Tubbo waved to the greedy wolf and skipped off the direction of the flower field. 

The greedy wolf had thought about attacking the little lamb in the flower field, spilling his lifeblood there, but during their conversation, he came up with an idea. Maybe his soul wasn't filled because he had stolen attachments. If they were given to him willingly, he'd finally be fixed. Possibly even, he'd be able to shed this skin of despair and have his happily ever after once more. 

So instead, he runs to the little lamb's brother. Their home was drenched in the scent of attachment. Inside, he peaks through the window, is a brunette man strumming his fingers on guitar strings. He's leaned back, unaware of the danger standing outside his door. There was not another person in sight. 

Dream stalks back over to the door, knocking his gloved knuckles against the wooden door. 

"Tubbo?" the man calls, hooves tapping against the wooden floor as the pig hybrid gets up. 

"It's me!" Dream replies, tone perfectly mimicking the little prey's voice. 

"I told you that you didn't have to knock. You live-" Wilbur is saying, opening the door. But he freezes, coming face-to-face with a white mask that had a simple smiley face plastered on it. He doesn't get another word out as the big bad wolf tackles him to the floor, claws at his throat. Wilbur is letting out piggish squeals of terror, kicking his hooves against the other. But it's too late as the big bad wolf has already devoured his breakfast, bashing the pig hybrid's head against the wooden floor. The wolf licks his lips, grinning as he steals the face of Wilbur Soot. 

Dream hooks his arms underneath the tall and lanky pig's armpits and drags him away into the perfect hiding spot, and then cleans up any blood left. He takes the same place on the chair that Wilbur was sitting in, leaning back and strumming his fingers against some guitar strings. 

\---

"Wilburrrr?" a little lamb bleats, pushing open the door that led into the house inside of the tree, which was his home for as long as he could remember. 

"Tubs, you're finally here!" his older brother gasps, getting up to his hooves, "It was getting rather late outside. You should have been here sooner from Dadza's letter," the pig scolds, rushing over to his little faun brother and checking upon him. 

"I know," the little ram says, allowing his older brother to fuss over him, "But I founded the prettiest flower field, and I just had to get you some!" he gestures to his basket, throwing a smile full of teeth at the pig. 

"Did you? Can I see?"

"Nope! Not until Tommy comes back- Where is Tommy?" 

His older brother seemed to freeze a bit, brain-racking for some unseen information, before he finally answered, "He went out a bit ago. He should be back soon. So how about you show me what you have in that basket of yours?" 

"I told you no," the little lamb says, pulling down the hood and walking over to the sofa and the fire that was burning lazily. It had gotten cold outside, and his clawed hands were freezing, and so he shoved them over the fire pit, "You can both get your gifts when Tommy is back." 

Wilbur stood behind the little ram, and though he wasn't able to see it, the pig was clenching his fist and staring down at the boy who was so small and frail, whose bones could break easily in his grip, who held the key to fixing himself. Of course, Dream restrained himself. He couldn't dig his teeth in just yet. 

"Are you hungry?" Wilbur asks. 

"A little," the boy admits. 

"How about we make you something." 

Tubbo seems happy at that, removing his hands from hovering above the firepit and grabbing the basket. 

"Let me put this away first, so you don't peek at it," Tubbo giggles, and before Dream can stop him, the little lamb has placed his key into a place where he could never reach it. Anger boils in his stomach, and the wolf could have quickly shed this pig's skin to strangle the boy and force him to hand over whatever was in that basket. 

Tubbo notices the moment his brother's emotions shift instantly shift. 

"What's wrong?" he looks up at him, blue eyes wide, and his body is starting to freeze up.

Dream instantly corrects his mistake, calming himself down and ruffling the boy's brunette and honey blonde hair with forced affection, "I was just thinking," he says, "Tommy should have definitely been back by now. I told that little idiot that you'd be coming back today." And the wolf forces out a laugh, but that doesn't ease his little prey's face, who still looks quite unsure.

"How about we go look for him," Dream offers, retracting his hand.

"Yea, I'd like that," the little lamb says, the sounds of hooves clopping against wood as the two walk out of the house. 

Tubbo feels uneasiness creeping up his back as the two searches around the surrounding forest. They had lapsed into an awkward silence that neither had broken yet. Wilbur was acting quite strange, and Tubbo couldn't put his finger on it. 

He even mentioned it, being the first to break the silence, "You're acting quite weird, big man."

"You think so, Tubs?" Wilbur looks at him, a playful grin on his face, "Maybe you're the one acting all weird and shit." 

"No, it's definitely you." 

Wilbur scoffs, opening his mouth when they're suddenly dive-bombed by a flash of yellow, white, and red. 

"Big T!" a harpy child screeches, wrapping his arms around the faun, "I was searching all over the forest for you, man. Was gonna surprise you with this new trick I learned."

Tubbo is laughing, hugging his younger and NOT AT ALL clingy brother back. 

"Really? Can you show me now?"

"Yea-" 

"Maybe," Wilbur interrupts, "We should get back to the house. Sun is almost down." 

Tommy looks ready to argue, but Tubbo steps in, "You can show me all the cool tricks tomorrow morning, big man." 

"Fine," the winged-boy mutters darkly. 

Tommy's soured mood doesn't last long as the two boys start chatting happily, filling each other in on what has happened for the past month or so. 

"We met a centaur," Tubbo says, "Only, he wasn't half horse! He was like... Half-creeper! He was a brilliant inventor. Traveled with us for a bit and taught me all about the wonders of Redstone."

"Sounds fucking cool," the bird squawks, arms crossed across his chest, "It's been pretty fucking boring out here. All thanks to Wilbur. I've been dragging his ass around so we could do fun stuff. Oh, we should go to the waterfall soon. We found something cool there." 

"I'd like that," the lamb bleats.

The wolf follows behind them, sizing them up. 

The lamb was easy prey, that was easy from the get-go. He was too soft and simple. Already dancing in the palm of the wolf. But this bird would be something different. He seemed to be a fierce one. If he sunk his teeth into this one too early, he would screech and flap his wings, fighting until his neck was snapped. But Dream couldn't kill this bird yet. After all, he didn't want a mouth full of feathers. 

\---

"Whattt? Dad and Techno won't be coming home?" Tommy groans.

"They'll be here in a week or two. Mr. Philza and Technoblade just had to finish some stuff up in the town," Tubbo repeats himself. 

"They better be ready to see my amazing tricks then! Arseholes," Tommy mutters, sinking into his chair.

"Stop pouting, you big baby," Wilbur says affectionately, placing a plate of food in front of him. 

"Shut up, bitch, I'm pouting, and I'm not a big baby," the blonde defends himself, looking over to Tubbo for help when Wilbur just laughs. 

"He has a point," is the only thing the faun says as he forks up a big bite and shoves it into his mouth.

"Traitor! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm on nobody's side!" Tubbo declares. 

The two break out into playful arguing, Wilbur joining in for the occasional egging on. When night comes, that's when Tubbo brings the basket out, not noticing the way Wilbur eyes it hungrily. 

"Here ya go, Wil," Tubbo hums, passing over a bundle of flowers, still somehow fresh from being in the enderchest. 

"Thanks," the brunette smiles, ears flicking as he takes the flowers from the faun. 

"Ugh, just give me my stuff already," Tommy insists, staring at the basket and wondering what could be inside of it.

"Don't be so pushy," Wilbur scolds.

"Shut up-"

"And here, for you," Tubbo holds out three discs. Two of which had already originally belonged to Tommy, but the third one, a red one, was new.

"Blocks? No wait- Chirp?" 

"Yep!"

Excitedly, without saying much, he takes the discs from Tubbo and drags him up to their room, wherein the corner was a jukebox. And though Tommy doesn't say it, Tubbo knows his younger brother is grateful. Just from the little thing the winged-boy does. The little chirps he lets out, the way he DOES NOT cling onto the arm of the ram as they listen to the new disc and watch the sunset from the window. 

At a certain point, even Wilbur joined them, squashing Tommy in between them. Even into the night, when they clambered into bed, listening to Wilbur walk around on the floor below, they held each other. 

Tommy didn't need to say that he missed the other, or that he was happy to see him, or that he was thankful for the gift because Tubbo knew his little brother well. 

_All is well._

There is a soft thumping coming from below, barely audible to Tubbo's ears, but he still hears it. 

_All was well._

\---

Tubbo mentioned it first when they were out at the waterfall a few days later.

"Wilbur is acting a bit weird," he admits his worries, "Don't you think?" 

Tommy agrees, saying something about how that bitch was _never_ this nice when he brought them breakfast or how he hasn't touched his guitar besides once or twice to move it around. 

"I reckon he's finally been possessed from all his damn ghost hunting," the boy jokes, listening to the roaring of the water. Soon, as the leaves were already browning, this would turn to ice, and the surrounding area would be coated in snow. 

Tubbo laughs at this, biting back his worries. 

Maybe he was just overthinking until he isn't overthinking, and he's staring the truth in the face. 

"Wilbur," voice barely above a whisper as he reaches out and touches the hardly warm face of his brother. He was bleeding a lot, shivering too, as he leaned into the warm touch. 

Why was his brother in the storage room? Why was he hurt?

"I'll be right back," he promises, climbing up the latter and out of the room. He closes the trap door gently, walking to the bathroom where they kept all medical supplies. But the little lamb stops, seeing the front door open. 

"Tommy, you're back- I have-" 

"Oh hey! Wil is being an arsehole again," he shoots a glare over to a big bad wolf, whose claws were sharp and ears perked up. He, who wears a simple mask with a smiley face on it, was stained in blood. Tubbo takes a step back as Tommy is ranting about something, walking over to him. 

"Don't you agree with me? He's being a bitch isn't he?" 

"What...?" 

Tubbo looks between the two, feeling sick. He didn't understand what was going on. Why was Tommy referring to Dream as Wilbur? Why was Dream covered in blood, why was Wilbur in the unused storage room, dying, and- Tubbo bites down his rising panic, expression melting into a smile.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a little light-headed right now," he lies, "I'm going to get some water." And he rushes to the kitchen. He can feel Dream's eyes boring holes into his back as does so. 

_He knows I know._

It's a terrifying thought to have, staring down at his hands as the cool water runs over them. He bites into his lip, letting out a stifled sob as he realizes that this is all his fault. He was foolish and ignored his father's advice, and now he didn't know what was going to happen. 

Not only that, but whatever power Dream had, it tricked people into seeing a different person. Maybe he was a face-snatcher, stealing people's appearance to lure his prey in. 

"Tubs, you gonna be ok?" Tommy calls from the living room.

"Yeah," Tubbo shouts back, forcing back the fear. He doesn't want his voice to tremble. He needs to get to Wilbur. He needs to help him because if he doesn't, he'll most likely die. But it'll have to be tonight. And once he's treated his older brother, they can escape with Tommy and hurry and find the other two.

It has to work. 

And then dinner time rolls around. Dream sits across from Tubbo, Tommy sitting next to him, chattering aimlessly. He wonders what Tommy hears and sees because anything must be better than this. That blank mask stares straight at him, never turning or moving to look in a different direction. It just stares and stares and stares, and the voice that comes out sounds identical to Wilbur's, and Tubbo is scared, but still, he scoops up spoonfuls of the soup, shoving them into his mouth. Act natural, he tells himself, play pretend. And so he does.

Until he just can't take it anymore, it feels like his whole body is suddenly burning, and he's standing up.

"Tubs?" Tommy asks, looking up at his brother, who takes a few shaky steps back. 

"Don... Don't feel too well," Tubbo mumbles. Dream is getting up, Tommy too. The whole room seems to be spinning when Tubbo kneels and vomits. 

"Ew- What the fuck!" Tommy shouts, taking a few steps back. 

Dream is instantly at his side, palm pressed to his forehead. 

"Shit, he's burning up. Toms, help him back to your guys' room.." 

"Yea, yea, I got you, big man" Tommy is at his side, wrapping an arm around his torso as he helps a very sick Tubbo to the ladder and up it. Dream is there in an instant, helping Tubbo out of his soiled shirt despite the feeble protests. 

"Here, lay down, I'll be right back." 

And then Dream is gone, and Tubbo is pulling Tommy close to him.

"Woah, you're sick, don't be clingy-" 

"Tommy," Tubbo frantic whispering cuts him off, gripping too tightly on the winged boy's arms, "That isn't Wilbur- That isn't Wilbur down there."

"What do you mean-"

"Shhh," the ram hisses, claws digging into flesh, "It's as I'm saying... That isn't Wilbur. It's- It's Dream."

"Dream...?"

"A wolf-man I found on the street- He, I don't know how- But that isn't Wilbur. Wilbur is hurt. He's in the storage room. Dream poisoned me with something. You have to escape..." Tubbo takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down as confusion is written all across Tommy's face. 

"Everything ok up here?" Dream's head peaks up from the opened trapdoor. Tubbo bites back a fearful response, nodding his head. 

"Yea, it's alright- I'm just... Sleepy." 

"Alright, well, if you two need anything, let me know," Dream says and sets down a wet cloth and a bin, closing the trap door as he climbs back down the latter. 

Tommy has got his mouth clamped shut through the entire thing, keeping his eyes on Tubbo. 

"You must be hallucinating, big man," Tommy mumbles, placing the cloth on his brother's forehead, "Just rest a little, and we can talk more about... This." 

"Please," Tubbo whimpers, but Tommy is out of his grasp.

"Tommy! You should come down here, so you don't get sick too!" 

"Nah, I'd rather stay up here with him. He might need something." 

"Alright!" 

Tubbo does his best to keep his eyes open, but he can feel the lure of sleep dragging him in. His desperation is kicking in, his mind all foggy as he thinks of a way to convince him. 

But then, before he can, he's asleep. 

\---

He feels heavy and hot when he wakes up again but doesn't feel as sick. Which he counts as a blessing because he can get up without swooning or stumbling, for the most part. The little ram gets his bearings, tail twitching as he realizes he's alone in the room.

Tommy must have left after he fell asleep. 

That's alright. Tubbo wouldn't want to wake him up anyway as he quietly made his way down the ladder and into the bathroom, where he bundled up some medical supplies. He'd also grabbed his cloak before leaving the room.

After helping Wilbur, he was going to run all the way to the city. He was going to find Technoblade and Philza and get help. 

He sneaks into the unused storage area below, sucking in a breath from how cold it was. His throat constricts at the sight of Wilbur, who still seemed to barely be hanging onto life.

"I'm so sorry, Wilbur," Tubbo whispers, dropping to his knees at his older brother's side, "I'm here to help you, though." The man doesn't stir, even as Tubbo begins to soak him in hot water to rinse away the blood and dirt that gathered on his skin. He had a deep gash across his arm, clotted with grime and pus, obviously infected. 

His hands shook as he cleaned that up too. He knew he couldn't give Wilbur the proper care yet, but he did his best. 

"I'll be back," he promises, getting up to his hooves. 

"I don't think so," comes a voice from behind him. A hand grips his wrist, dragging him back as a hand clamps his mouth shut, "You just had to pry, didn't you? Couldn't let me have one good thing," Dream huffs, digging his claws into the little lamb's cheek. 

"I'm very disappointed, Little Red. I thought you'd be easier to control, but you just had to pry. You just had to look. Now, you've ruined everything. We could have been happy, y'know? I could have been the perfect older brother... Make new attachments with you two to fill this hole in my soul... I still could, but I don't think you'd keep your mouth shut about this." 

Tubbo feels his little heart racing, his mind trying to think of some way to escape this situation. There had to be something. With enough effort, Tubbo jumps up, headbutting Dream in the jaw. There wasn't enough power behind it, but it was still enough to catch the wolf off guard and for the little lamb to pull himself free and make some distance between the two. 

"Little Red," the wolf says in a sickly sweet tone, hand outstretched, "I'll forgive you, I promise. Just stop fighting me and forget Wilbur. You have me." 

"Fuck you," Tubbo snaps, grabbing something and slinging it at him, "And stop calling me Little Red!" 

The wolf raised his arms to block the wood that was flung at his face before letting out a sigh and brushing the dust from his yellow jumper. It was _Wilbur's_ yellow jumper, not his. 

"If you won't willingly become my family, I could just kill you. I could kill you and Wilbur and just take Tommy away..." The wolf is stepping forward, and the lamb is taking steps backward, "But what is Tommy without Tubbo? He just wouldn't be the same... And I want us to be a complete family, you must understand." 

Tubbo's back hits the wall.

Dream's mask has been pushed aside out of sincerity, or maybe to frighten the little lamb more because, oh wow, what big teeth Dream had! They were for tearing into flesh and hurting others, as they had to Wilbur, who was littered in bite marks. 

"Little Red, please," Dream says softly, mimicking Wilbur's voice. But oh wow, what an odd tone Wilbur had, and he should have noticed it sooner. Much sooner. 

"Little Red, I don't want to hurt you," he says again, but one of his hands are outstretched towards, and oh wow, what sharp claws he had! Instead of a gentle hold that Wilbur would use, these were made for slashing and tearing and ripping apart attachments. 

"Little Red, even if you tried to escape, I won't let you. I'd rather you die." And the little lamb knows that it's true, because oh wow, he had such large and pointy ears that had surely heard when he crept down the ladder and into the unused storage room. 

"Little Red, if you do not stop this right now," a hand is wrapping around his throat, his hooves scrambling for the ground as he's lifted up, "I will shatter these discs and blame it on you. I know Tommy has a very close personal connection to these, and he would surely be so upset with you." 

Tubbo wondered how he didn't notice those discs in his other hand sooner, but he feels like he has much more problems as he feels the hand squeeze, claws digging into flesh.

"Will you stop, or do I have to break the discs?"

Tubbo opens his mouth, gasping in air as he digs his own claws into Dream's wrist. Those discs were the last thing Tommy had of a family he couldn't remember. Of course, he wasn't going to let this bitch break them!

"Ye-" 

"Don't touch Tubbo, you fucking freak!" 

A piece of hardwood is smashed into the side of Dream's head, a large crack, as he releases Tubbo and stumbles back. 

"Wil-" Tubbo gasps, looking up at his savior. Tommy stands there, holding a wooden plank in one hand and his discs in the other, which he must have grabbed from a knocked down Dream, looking pissed off.

"Sorry, Tubs..." Tommy mumbles, looking away embarrassedly.

"It's- It's ok," the little ram murmurs, "But you need to you need to get to Mr. Philza immediately-" 

"That fucking hurt, little brother," the wolf spits, slowly getting up from where he had fallen. His mask somehow hadn't left his face. In fact, it was pulled all the way back over his face, but there was blood caking his hair now. "Do you need to be taught a lesson too?" 

"Run, Tommy," Tubbo urges, glaring at Dream.

"I can't leave you behind-" 

"Yes, you can! I'll be fine!" 

Tommy looks conflicted, but he doesn't have time to be. Tubbo is shoving him to the ladder. 

"If you want to make sure I don't die, fly fast!" he shouts. 

"Oh no, you don't!" Dream snaps, reaching out for Tommy, but Tubbo is there, headbutting him in the side. 

Tommy is already up the ladder, running through the door, all while Tubbo wrestled with Dream downstairs. 

"You're a fool," the wolf tells him, easily overpowering him, "You're weak and barely have any horns to defend yourself with. Do you really think you'll be able to hold out until Tommy comes back?" 

"No," Tubbo gasps, shoving and kicking at Dream, "But I have to." He aims a kick to the gut, hooves burying in his stomach. There's a moment where Dream's grip has loosened on him, and he's able to crawl away. He needed to get out of this small space, get up the ladder, but he couldn't leave Wilbur here. 

It seemed like he didn't have to worry about him, though. During the whole commotion, Wilbur had disappeared. Whether Tommy moved him, or if he had woken up and moved(which seemed impossible to Tubbo), his older brother couldn't be used as a bargaining tool. 

He doesn't turn to look behind his back as he climbs up the ladder, slamming the trapdoor shut. He doesn't know what Dream is doing, hanging back and just watching. But he has a feeling. The feeling that the wolf is doing what he does best and was waiting for the best time to strike, to tear into flesh and ruin skin with his terrible teeth and claws. 

The lamb doesn't know whether he should race for the door or find something to grab as a weapon. The wolf isn't going to give him much longer, pushing open the trapdoors and climbing out. 

"That wasn't nice, you know. You have quite the strong legs... My stomach is going to have a hoof-shaped bruise in a few minutes," he complains. 

"Yeah, well, you deserve it," Tubbo snaps back, backing towards the fireplace. He'd grab one of those iron rods. 

"That's harsh! I'm your older brother! You shouldn't be so mean..." the wolf whimpers, ears flat against his head as he continues to approach Tubbo. "Both Tommy and you are so terrible! First, he hits me, and you kick and punch me! Even after everything I did for you! So ungrateful."

"You're not my older brother! You're fucking crazy," Tubbo spits back, hand wrapping around the cool metal.

"Ouch," the wolf tilts his head, probably grinning underneath that dumb mask, "You don't see me that same way I see you and Tommy. That hurts my feelings so much, you know? I tried my best to be the best big brother for you for almost three whole weeks. Does that mean nothing to you?"

"What about Wilbur?! You hurt him! You hurt him bad..."

"But he was still alive. Maybe I should have killed him, cut your attachment with him so you would welcome me with open arms." 

"You're sick." 

"Your words hurt me, Little Red." 

And when the wolf takes another step forward, the lamb strikes out, swinging the metal. But the wolf is a trained fighter, and he's easily disarmed the lamb of his weapon. He thinks, maybe weaponless, the lamb will finally give in, call home the little bird who flew from the nest too soon, and they could go back to being a happy family, but the little lamb does not do that. 

He barges past Dream, ducking underneath his attempt to grab him. 

It's now a game of chase in this small house. Both the hunter and prey are nimble and quick. Tubbo is able to dodge Dream's attempts to grab at him. Even when he grasped at the red cloak around his neck, he just unfastened it and continued running. He didn't even watch and take satisfaction in watching Dream stumble. 

But this wolf was also a hunter. He knew how to tire out prey. He knew his moment to strike when he saw the little lamb stumble. There, on one of his legs, was fur clotted with blood. A wound he'd received wrestling with Dream and had finally started taking its toll with him running around and dodging the wolf. 

But before the wolf can pounce, he's once again stopped. This started to become frustrating. He just can't get the one thing he wanted, could he? 

Wilbur stood there, huffing and puffing, in front of Tubbo.

"You stupid green bastard," Wilbur laughs, holding his side. 

"You should have stayed down," Dream mocks, noting that Wilbur can hardly stand, that the little lamb's eyes are wide in concern for the pig. Why couldn't he be concerned for the wolf who was bleeding from his head? Or who had been kicked and punched and whacked at? Where was his concern? 

"Sorry, but I refuse to let you continue to hurt my little brothers-" The pig stumbles, and the wolf pounces. He has Wilbur pinned underneath him. And he raises his fist to punch when there's a little lamb there to bleat at him to stop. But that's what Dream wants. He wants the lamb to close in on him, and Wilbur seems to realize that too, but before he can squeal out his warning, Dream has grabbed Tubbo's wrist and has thrown him to the floor. 

"Little Red," the wolf hums, leaving Wilbur to bleed on the floor as he makes his way over to the lamb, who had his breath knocked out of him. "You've caused me so much trouble." He kneels, smiling viciously down at the boy. "And I'm starting to think you aren't very much worth all this trouble as you're starting to make me very upset now."

Tubbo stares up at the ceiling, past Dream, as he tries to control his shaking limbs and unsteady breathing. 

"But I promised I wouldn't kill you, didn't I? Because you've grown to be very dear to me." 

"Just... Wilbur. Please help Wilbur," the little lamb pleads, obviously smelling the amount of blood in the air, "He's going to die." And the boy allows himself to cry freely, trying to pull at some sympathy from him, the wolf supposes. "If you help Wilbur, we can be family, can't we? Family helps family." 

"I can't do that. You see, Wilbur isn't _my_ family. Tommy is. You are. I have no need to help him..."

And the big bad wolf is towering over the small and cowering lamb with his odd voice, his sharp teeth, his pointy ears, and his claws. And the lamb can only bleat out pleas for him to stop. 

"And even if I help him, you'll just find a way to run away. Both you and Tommy will just run away. I'll be alone again," there is a desperation in Dream's voice as he pulls Tubbo close, "And I refuse to be alone again." 

"I won't- I promise. Please. Please help Wilbur." 

"I just have to make sure you won't, ok? So to do that, I'll beat you until you can't run away. And then I'll help Wilbur." 

The wolf doesn't hold back his bites. He never holds back, hitting the little lamb in his face and watching as his head bounces against the wooden floor beneath with a crack.

He watches in satisfaction as the little lamb bleats out in pain, tears stinging the corner of his blue eyes. 

"Tubbo," Wilbur gasps, trying to sit, but only ends up coughing, "Bastard. I'll fuckin' kill you." 

Dream doesn't even spare the dying pig a glance as he hits him again and again and again. The lamb is just a sobbing pitiful mess as the wolf devours his prey and tries to fill this lonely hole in his soul.

\---

Tommy holds the discs close to his chest. Dammit! Why'd he grabbed the discs? Why didn't he drag Tubbo with him? They'd be able to get away from that creep! But no, Tubbo just had to be a selfless fool! Isn't that Tommy's job? 

Tommy shakes his head, banging his knuckles on the door. This is where he'd found out Dad and Techno were, Tubbo whispering the location in his ear as he pushed him away from Dream. 

"What is it," groans a tired Philza, opening the door. 

He seems surprised to see his son there, feathers all ruffled and an expression of anger and fear all over his face. 

"Mate, what's wrong?" 

"It's too much to explain, but... We need to get home right now! Tubbo and Wil are in danger." 

And there's not much more to say after that. Technoblade, who's already a light sleeper, was awake and ready. Tommy is told to stay here in the room while the two rush off. But he doesn't. He lingers back, far back, not of his own fault tho, Philza was a fast flier, and Techno's horse was a beast. They'd be able to get there and save Tubbo and Wil. He just knows it, and so he beats his wings, trying to will himself to go faster. 

\---

"Tubs," Wilbur whispers, watching as the boy stirs when his name is called, "Tubs, listen to me. I won't... I won't let this man take you or Tommy. Just stay conscious for me."

"Right," Tubbo murmurs, word slurring in the end as he looks in Wilbur's direction. He watches as Tubbo winces. 

"I look like shit, don't I?" 

Tubbo smiles, though it looks painful with that busted lip. 

"Totally, big man. Even Tommy would agree." 

He watches as his younger brother looks at Dream, whose fingers are still bunched in the collar of Tubbo's shirt. The man didn't seem satisfied with it, raising his fist once more. Wilbur goes to move again, trying to ignore the pain and blood in his mouth. 

He had to do something.

Until he didn't.

A sword swings down for the wolf's neck, and damn that wolf's reflexes as he jumps back, sword inches from cutting into Tubbo. 

"Yer messin' with my family there, creep," Technoblade, oh that glorious pig, was standing there. Dream is quiet, getting up to his feet as he glares at the pig hybrid, probably trying to size him up. In Dream's mind, he was only a pig. Only prey to him.

And then Philza is there at this side, pressing cloth to soak up some blood. Even Tommy managed to appear, dropping down to their sides and helping Tubbo get back and more towards his older brother and father, away from the wolf. 

"Is... Is he going to be ok?" Tommy whispers, looking from Wilbur to Philza. 

"I hope so, mate." 

Wilbur closes his eyes. Of course, he was going to be ok because he had his family with him. They were safe now.

\---

There was no grand battle between Technoblade and Dream, despite what Tommy hoped. He wanted to see the wolf who hurt his family be beaten just like he did to Wilbur and Tubbo. Hell, he was even ready to fight the other himself, but Philza stopped him with a glare. 

Instead, Technblade drags Dream out. 

"Yeah, you better leave, pussy!" Tommy shouts.

And when Technoblade comes back, his fist is covered in blood. There's a scratch mark across his cheek, but he waves off Philza when he tries to help him.

"I got it," he tells his father.

"You sure, mate?" 

The pig just nods his head. 

\---

_"You made me lose my attachments! It was only fair I get back at you!" Dream laughs even as Technblade punches him._

_"My brothers have nothin’ to do with this," Technoblade replies, "Leave them out of this."_

_"I wasn't even going to involve them! But then little Tubbo mentioned you. You have gotten yourself a family! It's not fair, though! I deserve to have a family too! But you took it! You took everything!"_

_Technoblade looks down in disgust at the beaten Dream and says, "Leave now. And if you ever come near them again, I'll make sure you suffer somethin’ worse than death."_

_"Big talk but you won't be able to protect them forever."_

_Dream stands up unsteadily, glaring at the other through his broken mask._

_"And when that happens, I'll be there. Tommy and Tubbo will be mine, and I'll love to see your face when your loved ones, your attachments, are either dead or hating you. I hope it breaks you as it broke me, Blood King."_

_The fallen Wolf King grins, turning his back to Technoblade as he makes his way through the quiet forest._

**Author's Note:**

> i had a field day w the tags :D


End file.
